Once Upon A Night
by Imaginator
Summary: Night vignettes on the thoughts that weave through certain male heads on a clear summer night. Up, The Moon Lingers: Shinichi.
1. The Sun Sets: Kaito

Just something I wrote under blankets at 3 a.m. in the morning. P Like the summary says, on a summer night, our DC heroes do some serious thinking.Some angst here and there. R&R! Please?

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

-

-

Once Upon A Night

The Sun Sets

The fading beams of sunlight glinted reddish off a monocle as Criminal 1412, otherwise known by the name of Kid stood overlooking Beika, one lean hand propped against the banisters of the balcony he was on, an antiquated pocketwatch in the other. Merely a dark shape silhouetted against the waning sky, he watched the sun laggardly slipped into its resting place beneath the houses neatly-laid below as if trying to prolong its stay in the sky.

Soon the twinkling stars would venture to peek out from the twilight dusk, filling the sky with their dreamy luminosity. The moon, a full and mysterious orb tonight, began to glide out of her cloud-hewn bower, shimmering faintly and casting veiled shadows upon the slim, white-clad figure.

In several minutes, Kid would be paying a visit to the Museum of International Arts. Before the great campanile in the middle of the city square struck twelve times, the Orion Star, renowned for its dazzling myriad of hues would no longer be resting in its place of honor on its velvet-and-silk casing, guarded by both the living and the latest technology. Instead, like so many others before it,it would find a new home in a lined pocket of a white tuxedo as its new owner soared off into the night, leaving cussing policemen and shrilling alarms in his wake like a well-planned finale grandiose to a theater musical.

But not yet. There was still time. These stolen moments, this calm before the impending storm belonged to someone more precious than the Orion Star and the rest of the jewels in the world put together, brighter than even the brightest star as he continued to gaze into the darkening skyline. He waited with a patience that knew no boundaries, not for the first time, he had done it so often it was a part of him. Occasionally, cobalt-blue eyes hidden behind the messy dark hair would flicker towards the pocket watch, glancing at its slender hands as they ticked on steadily. Not much longer to wait.

Now.

In a movement so smooth it flowed, so swift if one blinked one would miss it, Kid swung himself over the railing and up unto the rooftop. He stood motionless, his white cape billowing in the breeze that had picked up in the stillness as the cobalt gaze swept through the humming crowd below with hawk-like precision until they settled on a slender figure. Then the hard eyes softened, the harsh lines around them giving way to the ones created out of laughter, like they did so often in her presence. He had never questioned his uncanny ability to pick her out from the sea of faces surrounding her; it was one of those mysteries of the universe, acknowledged but not always understood.

Suddenly the blue gaze hardened as a blonde head weaved through the throng around her to whisper quietly into her ear. Whatever the words were, they carried an air of confidentiality that brought a delighted smile to her lips. Her soft laughter echoed through the streaked sky, reaching even his distant ear as a warm glow suffused her face. Behind the white tuxedo, a solemn oath of vengeance was sworn, whether with the flying mice or the spotted boxers he had yet to decide. For now all he could do was watch.

And perhaps shoot the occasional marble at his head.

It was satisfying to see the sober detective jump everytime a marble hit home.

Still, the somberness of his mood was too heavy to be so easily chased away by the simple childishness he enjoyed. Pensively, he reflected on the circumstances that kept him up here and her down there. That kept the invisible barrier between them intact.

Ah, a little voice within him taunted, but hadn't she break past them already?

Slowly but surely, she had seen through the façade he had used, albeit in quick glimpses and unaware moments. Her mop had swiped across a blurry surface only to eliminate carefully cultivated secrets and produce an opaque view through into the privacy that shrouded his entire life. She had peeked past the pranks and tricks to see Kaito.

Not Criminal 1412, not Kaito Kid, not even Kaito Kuroba, magician extraordinaire.

Just Kaito.

As his eyes followed her now, past the blinking lights hung up for the night, past the people unaware of the jewel in their midst, deep within his heart of hearts, he was made aware of one thing nestled safely within, hidden from the rest of the world.

He loved her.

Kaito Kuroba loved Nakamori Aoko.

A wry chuckle slipped past iron defenses at the thought of Hakuba's face if he ever heard this impromptu confession. It was a pity he would never get to see it.

For feelings such as these were best buried in the night that was stealthily creeping up on him, its stillness a temporary refuge from the rest of the world.

He allowed the darkness to envelope him, wrapping dusk around his shoulders as he breathed in deeply, relaxing in its embrace. A small smile played ruefully across his lips as he committed his thoughts to the slight breeze that fanned his cape open, a pure white streak against the darkening zenith.

He might never be able to tell her how he felt. He might go through life just watching her as she traced the footsteps of others before her (a slight snort escaped him; Aoko would likely create her own footpath before she followed any other) and settle down with another (or God forbid, Hakuba) without ever divulging his secrets to her.

Still, the world was full of wildcards. He was proof of that. A familiar grin reluctantly made itself known across the shadow-darkened visage. Kid's grin. 1412's grin.

Kaito Kuroba's grin.

Hakuba, truly you don't know how lucky you are, holding unto the hand of an angel.

Slowly, small figures detached themselves from the crowd to join the pair below. He recognized the witch before he was made completely aware of her presence. Another bespectacled person, Keiko, caught Aoko's other hand, penning her in laughter as she said something lost unto him.

Glancing again at his pocketwatch, he snapped it close with a quiet 'click'. He casted one last look at her, surrounded by happiness and security and friends. For a moment, his gaze was almost hungry, drinking in the sight of her like a starved soul.

Then, a smirk pulled at his lips, tugging it upwards into that which belonged only to Kid.

I leave you now, Nakamori Aoko, only to go visit your father and trample all over his carefully-planned strategies and leave him cursing at the night. Again and again. Until the day Pandora rests in the palms of my hands.

Until that day, I'll watch you from a distance, always supporting you as your rock in any storm you might face, forever behind you in everything you do, yet so far I am beyond your grasp.

Or am I? We will never know, you who push all the boundaries that bind us together to unimaginable lengths even I cannot begin to fathom.

Carelessly, he snatched the top hat off his head and essayed an exaggerated bow towards the small figure below. The moonlight caught him within in her idle fingers and beamed gently down unto the dark head bowed in acknowledgement to an equal.

He replaced the hat, smiling at his whimsy. Quietly, he saluted once, the light flashing of the monocle.

Then, he was gone, melted into the shimmering night, a fading white shape in the black horizon the only testament to his departure.

Below, in the streets, Aoko lifted her eyes up to the rooftop of one of the modest shops lining the lighted streets, puzzled. Was that flash of light just her imagination? She could've sworn a figure, clad all in white, had stood regarding them only seconds ago. Kaito Kid?

A nudge at her elbow broke her wandering thoughts. Turning, she saw Hakuba peering at her intently. What was he saying earlier? Right, English sheepdogs and their natural habits. Trying to look interested, she asked, "You were saying?"

"Nakamori-keibu just gave me a call. They are expecting Kid in a few hours."

She 'd known before the words spilled out from him; there was eager anticipation radiating from him and he practically hopped from foot to foot in barely contained impatience. Smiling, she wished him, "Good luck."

With a quickly-muttered thanks, Hakuba disappeared into the crowd. Aoko watched him go, pushing past passer-bys in his haste. Keiko's remark blew right past her. Kaito would have chased him, disturbing him all the way and enjoying it tremendously.

She wondered if he was alright.

He had been uncharacteristically subdued that day, quite unlike his usually hyper self. He had assured her everything was fine with but a ghost of his old smile, but she knew him too well. He had gone home early that day, refusing her invitation to take a stroll, claiming a bug. Still, she couldn't help but wonder.

Wherever he was, she hoped he knew a part of her was always with him. He would probably revert back to his usual bouncy self by tomorrow. Yet something inside her told her that she had but seen another facet of her friend, hidden behind the layers of mischief and light-heartedness.

That information she carefully stored up, unconsciously waiting for her childhood friend to recognize her as a woman, unaware that he already had.

And in the growing darkness, a faint figure sailed into the moon.


	2. The Moon Lingers: Shinichi

Because it was really about time I updated this. The second part of Once Upon A Night:Shinichi. It was an enjoyable break to write this, and I hoping to be able to wrap this mini series up soon (must stop procrastinating, arrrrgh!) Song reference is from 'Dreaming of You' by Selena, which was what prompted this fic on, really. XD

Constructive criticism welcomed, as always. :D

* * *

The Moon Lingers

Shinichi Kudo stood on the dimly lit trellis, his small arms leaning against the cool metal railings as his fingers idly twined with the loose ivy streaming down and catching at his clothes. His customary glasses that marked him as Mouri's little ward were still resting where he had left them; by his bedside.

He hadn't expected the case to have taken quite so long; none of them had. What had originally seemed like a simple theft had revolved around a deeply buried feud and had resulted in a brutal murder before he had managed to gather up the loose ends, tie them together into a conclusion and give all the credit to Kogoro Mouri again. As the night was late and the last train back to Tokyo had already left, the grateful and much relieved employer had offered them lodging at his modest dwelling. If modest covered a enormous mansion, with gardens rich in lavish greenery.

But it wasn't the vast enormity of the house nor the complexities of the case that was occupying the thoughts of the boy-not-a-boy as he lifted his face to the velvety midnight sky. Somewhere behind him, a gentle resonance of chimes struck once, twice sleepily until the twelfth note before fading into a faint echo in the ear.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

A sigh escaped the trappings of his heart as he contemplated the moon; not the thin crescent of sharp light, but the whole of it, unabashedly shining down without even a cloak of cloud to mask her splendor. Unbidden, thoughts of _her _began to float into his mind, running his carefully-schooled thoughts together into a senseless ream of her. Muttering, he shook his head slightly, futilely trying to clear his mind half-heartedly.

Below, sounds of raucous laughter drifted up to fill his ears from the rooms below. Mouri must be imbibing on his much beloved drink again, judging from the off-tune singing.

Much beloved...

_And I wish on a star _

_That somewhere you are thinking_

_Of me too_

Another sigh. Gripping the railing firmly, Shinichi hauled himself up unto the narrow metalwork intended as a fancy design, gaudy now in the exposure of silver moonlight. Balanced in this precarious position, he stared up at the small glimmers of light pocking the seamless expanse of night. Brightness caught his eye and he inclined his head to catch sight of a shooting star before it fizzled out and melted into the dark.

Almost unconsciously, he impulsively made a wish. Make a wish on a falling star and it will come true. Or was it shooting star? He couldn't remember. Nevertheless, it was gone and done with.

He wished that he could hold her as Shinichi once more.

A bittersweet smile crossed his young face briefly. It was a wish a million stars in the world couldn't grant.

_Coz' I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

Ivy tickled at his earlobe again. Irritably, he swatted it aside. He wasn't in the best of moods. He blamed it on the moon, on the night, on the stars, on Mouri, on the stupid idiot who had started this imbecilic case, on the stupid victim that had gotten his stupid self killed, on himself even. He blamed it on everyone and everything.

Everyone and everything but her.

Pensively, he tried to recall the precious moments he had shared with her. It wasn't very difficult really; they were lingering on the outer ring of his consciousness, waiting to rush through him at a minute's notice. They filled him now, the scent of her hair filling his nose like a heady perfume, her laughter besieging his ears, her sparkling eyes capturing his own.

He had to cling tighter to the railing, the flood of memories threatening to sweep him away from himself and over the edge. As the metallic coolness dragged him back to reality, he wondered why he had never noticed all this subtle aspects of her.

It stung him more than he could imagine to know that he'd had to shrink, escape and abandon his former identity in favor of his childhood one before he'd come to realize it.

Ran.

_Wonder if you ever see_

_Me and I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you look in my eyes, would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

She was quicker than he had always supposed her; more than once, she had almost flushed him out of his disguise, demanding a impossible confession he knew he could never give her. Each time, he had managed to worm his way out, employing the situation and people around him to help back the excuses she couldn't refute.

Yet, everytime he did so, a part of him wearily pondered, why all this effort to conceal the truth from her? It was this part that felt the subdued disappointment of defeat whenever she finally accepted his lie.

It was the side of him that wondered how she would react should he ever told her he, Conan, was also Shinichi. Would she be angry? Sad? Shocked?

He knew he kept all this from her for a logical reason...what was it now...right, to protect her from the Black Organization. To keep her from harm. To keep her safe.

But recently, a new reason had emerged out of nowhere, quietly entangling itself with all the others until he had almost overlooked it, if it hadn't tripped him up one night.

Tonight.

Perhaps it was the sympathetic moon or the silent understanding of the stars but he was tired, too tired to deal in the lies he had painstakingly constructed to frame out his life that night. If Ran should ask of him, right here and now, whether he was the boy she had grown up with known as Shinichi Kudo, doubtless everything he had kept hidden for so long would be betrayed by his traitorous tongue.

And a deeper, more jealously guarded secret as well.

_I just want to hold you close _

_But so far all I have are dreams of_

_You_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much_

_I love you_

Ran told Conan everything. She told him about school, about Sonoko, about her father, about Heiji. About Shinichi.

It was almost funny to hear about what she had to say about Shinichi behind his back. Apparently, he was an irresponsible, cocky, careless idiot of a detective who was too intense about his work to give a damn about everything else around him.

Too bad she loved that idiot.

A humorless chuckle foreign to Conan's nature filled the still air. Strange, he didn't remember dislodging from the railing, nor walking back in. But soft footsteps clad in fuzzy bedroom slippers three sizes too big made their way down the darkened corridors even as he tried to puzzle out this phenomenon. His feet moved on auto pilot, bringing him to stand before a wooden door. His naturally analytical nature took in its detail: oaken, with a sturdy lock just above the heavy handle.

A small voice inside him told him to turn, that his room was further down the hall in the old nursery their host had shown him. The other part of him, bewitched by moonlight and shooting stars, told the small voice to shove it as a hand he just only recognized as his own turned the doorknob, absently noting it was unlatched.

A few steps over the lush carpeting brought him near the bed, his breath coming in short puffs as his eyes traveled across the terrain of pillows to rest upon the sleeping visage nestled comfortably on them.

Ran.

He had watched her sleeping before. But tonight, she seemed different. Her long eyelashes resting on her cheek, she seemed at peace as her bosom rose and fell steadily. An outflung hand dangled off the edge of the bed, almost touching him.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said_

_I love you _

_I love you too_

He hadn't expected it. Maybe that was why he was blown away. He supposed he should have known. After all, Ran told Conan everything.

Ran told Conan she loved Shinichi.

There was no emotion outburst, no flood of tears. Not even bursts of lights. She had just taken Conan aside and whispered it in his ear, smiling to herself as she did so. Simple.

Maybe it was the simplicity of it all that staggered him.

Now_I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow _

_And for all of my life_

_And there's no where in the world I'd rather be_

He'd forgotten about the arm. Ran turned in the bed.

**WHAP**

"...hu? Oh... Shinichi?..." Two sleepy eyes cracked open, exposing twin wonders that rivaled the stars winking outside. He took a step back, barely avoiding tripping over his overlarge slippers. A slender arm caught his and steadied him.

"Ran-neechan?"

"...ergh..." The eyes closed again as sounds of a body shifting penetrated the air. "Shinichi..."

"Ran-neechan? It's...Conan."

"Conan?...he's good boy..." a yawn overtook Ran. Shinichi began to retreat, but the grip on his arm didn't slacken.

"Shinichi?...Stay with...me tonight..."

Senseless. He really shouldn't. Not after all he had heard tonight. He should be back at his room.

...Too late.

His small body already humped in the crook of hers, it nary stiffened as Ran's arm encircled him. Something somewhere within his consciousness warned him he'd regret it in the morning.

He ignored it. Whatever came in the morning can come later. He defied it as he lifted a hand to stroke the soft dark hair. Her faint words wavered in the air before her steday breathing commenced again.

"I...love you...Shinichi."

Barely more than breaths of air on the night stillness, yet he held them to him fiercely with a possessiveness he never knew himself to have. They would help him in the days ahead, the ups and the downs.

Leaning close to her ear, he pushed the hair out of the way and whispered softly, unwaveringly, "I love you too, Ran Mouri."

And a stray beam of moonlight flitted into the room and shone down gently unto the two intertwined figures on the bed, holding each other through the night.

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming with you endlessly..._


End file.
